Ascensor
by Jackce
Summary: Prusia e Italia del Sur quedan atrapados dentro de un ascensor ¿Podrán soportarse mutuamente en aquel tiempo? (Oneshot-Prumano)


**Ascensor**

* * *

Hoy la conferencia estuvo de lo más aburrida… esperen, se los explicaré mejor; la conferencia fue impartida por Grecia.

Sí, ese "_Jigglypuff _humanoide" estaba haciendo que hasta los más hiperactivos nos quedáramos dormidos.

Como sea, el punto es que hoy todo terminó sin heridas de guerra, solo en nuestro espíritu "divertivo".

Caminaba entonces el asombroso yo a la salida, iría directo a la habitación del hotel y me tomaría una buena siesta de belleza (aprovechando que West se había ido a desayunar con _Ita-chan_).

Justo había presionado el botón del ascensor cuando…

**-**_**Maldizionne**_**, no con el cerebro de pollo.**

Me giré al escuchar el tonito de _"che fastidio" _característico del italiano mayor. Obviamente el me devolvió la mirada con su jetota de "Algo aquí huele a mierda".

**-A mí también me encanta estar contigo… claro que a ti te encanta más **_**kesesesese~ -**_Respondí habilidosamente dándole un pequeño empujón dentro del elevador.

No había mentido del todo, esos hermanos italianos me son bastante agradables. En especial el mayor, aunque no estoy dispuesto a admitirlo en su cara, estoy seguro de que en el fondo Romano no es tan malo y solo quiere…

**-¡Auch! ¡Oee! –**El muy engendro oprimió el botón para cerrar las puertas justo cuando estaba entrando ¡Y todavía se atreve a sonreír ladinamente!

…Olviden lo que estaba diciendo antes de eso, en el fondo Romano solo quiere andar jodiendo. He dicho.

**-Que raro~ juraría que escuché a un pollito de hule aplastado~**

**-Son patos de hule, Einstein, no pollos –**Me quejé sobándome un hombro- **¿A qué piso vas? –**Pregunté a la vez que alzaba mi índice hacia los botones.

**-Tú te crees que vivo aquí ¿O qué? Obvio que a la planta baja… Einstein –**Eso último lo pronunció dizque en mi _awesome_ acento. Fruncí el ceño y oprimí dicho botón.

Y bueno… estábamos en el último piso.

Creo que debo informarles que ese edificio constaba de 50 pisos.

También debo decirles que tanto silencio no es bueno para _Ore-sama._

**-¿Qué tal la conferencia? –**Decidí romperlo.

**-Aburrida –**Esa fue la aburrida respuesta de Lovino.

-**No deberían dejar que Grecia diera discursos **_**kesesesese~ **_-Bromeé tratando de continuar la charla.

**-Seh.**

Al parecer el príncipe de los tomates no tenía ni la más mínima intención de hablar. Así que mejor miré el número en el que íbamos.

45

**-¡Este es el ascensor más lento del mundo! –**Mi explosión de emociones provocó en el Vargas un respingo. Luego el también miró los dígitos.

**-**_**Che palle**_**, se va a oscurecer para cuando salgamos.**

Eso, _mein freunds_ hizo un _click_ en mi cabeza y una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

**-Kesesese~ tal vez hasta nos apaguen las luces por ser tan tarde~**

Italia del Sur me miro con una cara que parecía la que pondría al darse cuenta que un tomate se echó a perder, una extraña mezcla de sorpresa, frustración, confusión y miedo. Y luego como si se tratara de un resorte en su frente… volvió a fruncir el ceño, eso y un ligero carmín en sus mejillas.

**-No seas idiota, las luces las prenden cuando se esta oscuro ¡No las apagan!**

**-Oh bien~ -**Me encogí de hombros, divertido- **Supongo que no es mucha diferencia divertirnos con las luces prendidas.**

Su rubor aumento al igual que mi sonrisa; lucía tan cómico (y adorable) así.

**-¿Qué estas pensando Lovi~? **_**Kesesese**_** parce que tienes muchas ideas interesantes en la cabeza~ -**Me acerqué a el un par de pasos, mismos que el retrocedió.

**-B-Bastardo no me llames "Lovi" –**Respondió con un nerviosismo que solo me hizo querer acercarme más- **¡Y lo único que se me ocurre ahora es ahorcarte con tu corbata, demonios!**

**-En ese caso supongo que tendré que quitármela para no andarme arriesgando~ -**Traté de no reírme de su cara de pánico mientras me deshacía de dicha prenda- **Tal vez deberías quitarte la tuya también~ por si a mi se me ocurre lo mismo, digo.**

**-¡Chiguii! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! Basta, no voy a soportar esto… me iré por las escaleras.**

Fue a oprimir el botón con toda la intención de matarme la bromita. Pero sin embargo… el ascensor nunca abrió las puertas.

Volvió a pulsarlo por segunda vez, luego una tercera… una cuarta… luego empezaron los golpes.

**-¡Oe oe! ¡Vas a descomponerlo! –**Lo sujete por la cintura apartándolo de los controles.

**-¡No puede descomponerse más este pedazo de basura! –**Se quejó tratando de soltarse- **¡Quiero salir de aquí!**

**-Bien bien, deja que el maravilloso yo se encargue de esto… seguro que como eres tonto no pudiste –**Lo solté recibiendo un pisotón en el pie- **¡Párale a tu agresión, **_**verdammt**_**!**

**-Deja de quejarte y ve a salvar el día, **_**imbecille **_**–**Se mofó el moreno.

Me dirigí a oprimir los botones quejándome internamente ¡Esto no se iba a quedar así! Y él solo me miraba con esos ojos que decían "Vas a fallar Beilschmidt, vas a fallaaar~"

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue…

**-¡Argh! ¿Qué le pasa a esta puta mierda! –**Yo en cambió no me puse a golpear los controles ¡Yo me puse a golpear las puertas!

-_**Stupido!**_**¡No hagas eso! –**Ahora fue Romano quien me tironeó del saco- **¡Vas a abollar las puertas y luego menos se van a abrir (tarado)!**

Lancé un juramento al viento y deje que mis asombrosos puños descansaran, me apoyé en la pared trasera.

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer?**

**-De verdad eres un inútil –**Gruñó Lovino sacando su celular.

**-¡Awesome! ¡Llamaras a alguien para que nos saque de aquí, no eres tan idiota!**

Me hizo una mala seña mientras marcaba un número y esperaba pacientemente a que le contestaran.

Un pitido casi rompe los tímpanos del pobre italiano, seguido por un _"El saldo de su celular se ha agotado, le sugerimos realizar una recarga"._

**-¡Me cago en todo! –**Se quejó haciendo una pequeña pataleta.

**-Niño grosero~ kesesesesese~**

**-Mejor cállate y sé útil –**Me miró, obviamente esperaba que yo sacara mi celular.

**-Bueno Romanito, es gracioso pero… -**Saqué mi asombroso y modernísimo móvil.

**-¿"Pero" qué! –**Menopáusico el chico.

**-…Se me acabo la batería.**

**-¡Serás imbécil! –**Ahora sí parecía muy desesperado.

**-Esque me la pasé sacándome fotos kesesese cuando recargue mi celular te las mostraré –**Guiño- **…Te vas a derretir~**

**-Dame eso –**Me arrebató el aparato y empezó a quitarle la parte trasera.

**-Hey ¿Qué haces? **

**-Voy a cambiar los chips, maldición –**Siguió muy concentrado… y eso lo hacía ver bastante lindo.

Me acerqué para ver como lo hacía.

**-Tsk…**

**-Parece que el mío es muy grande… -**Un momento eso sonaba..

-**Maldita sea…**

**-Hnnng L-Lovi~~ -**El pobre dio un respingo tras mis geniales y ultra sexys sonidos- **E-Estas muy estrecho~ ahh~**

La reacción del menor fue digna de un premio.

**-¡Chiguiii! ¡M-Maldito bastardo pervertido! ¡Largo de aquí! –**Con la cara de un rojo intenso me estampó mi celular en el pecho a la vez que me daba un empujón. Yo empecé a reírme a carcajadas- **¡Quiero irme de aquí, con un demonio!**

**-Puedo ser tu demonio si quieres~ -**Lo pronuncié de manera sensual volviendo a acercarme a él. Y aunque todo este showcito era para molestar al sureño solamente... yo no quería que parara. En el fondo no podía evitar ponerme así si estaba a solas con él.

**-¡T-Te quiero a t-tres metros lejos de mí! –**Me señaló acusadoramente, temblando un poco y aún completamente enrojecido.

**-¿Seguro~? –**Aproveché que estaba en un rincón y apoye mis manos a cada lado de sus hombros, en la pared. Él se quedo helado.

**-S-Sí ¡Maldición! –**Sus tartamudeos eran bastante tiernos.

**-Kesesese eres hermoso~ -**Aquel comentario sincero me salió sin estar planeado. Por eso cuando tardíamente me di cuenta de ello también apareció un leve rosa en mis mejillas.

Lo más curioso de esto es que Lovino se quedo guardando silencio y con la mirada hacia otro lado. Estoy seguro de que quería golpearme, pero por algún extraño motivo aún no lo hacía.

Y yo me quede mirando su rostro.

Sus mejillas sonrojadas lucían tan suaves, y sus grandes e hipnotizantes ojos verdes estaban tan brillantes que solo deseaba que miraran los míos. Sus cabellos de un tono más oscuro que los de su hermano hacían que su bello rostro se notara más… y esos labios que comúnmente solo dicen groserías… lucían tan tentadores…

Inconscientemente me acerqué un poco más, agachando mi cara ligeramente hacía la suya.

**-B-Bastardo… -**Murmuró el italiano volviendo a mirarme, lo cuál en vez de despertarme hizo que me hundiera más en su preciosa mirada- **A-Aléjate, maldita sea… -**Volvió a agachar la mirada, y a pesar de sus palabras, su tono de voz tan bajo contradecía cualquier intento de amenaza o suplica, de hecho podría jurar que no estaba muy seguro de lo que quería.

Sin embargo mi cabeza ya estaba un poco distante y me encontré acariciando su mejilla con mi pulgar. El me devolvió la mirada con una tierna sorpresa y yo le sonreí cálidamente, como pocas veces lo hacía.

Italia del Sur me atraía desde hace ya algunos años. Me gustaba su físico, su forma de ser, la manera en la que se expresaba… me gustaba, y mucho.

Claro que nunca pensé que de un simple "gustar" pasara a ser un "enamoramiento". Eso era estar parado en un lugar muy peligroso para mi asombroso estatus quo. Lovino Vargas jamás posaría sus ojos en mí de la manera en que yo lo hacía.

Mis pensamientos me provocaron un nudo en la garganta, sería mejor alejarme un poco antes de que Romano no quisiera verme ni en pintura… ¡Además estar solo es asombroso!

Sin embargo un tirón en mi camisa frustró mis planes. Y sus labios en los míos acabaron con lo que sea que estuviese pensando.

Ya no había nada allí; ni el elevador descompuesto, ni el sonido de las manecillas del reloj, ni mis preocupaciones… nada. Solo un beso, él, yo y mi corazón latiendo como poseído.

Para mi desgracia terminó antes de que pudiera abrazar su cuerpo para no separarnos jamás. El sureño me dio un empujón que no pude suprimir y se apegó más a su rincón, dándome la espalda, cubriéndose el rostro.

Y allí estaba yo mirándolo, pasmado.

¿En realidad él me había besado?

**-Lovino… -**Murmuré incrédulo. Era tan perfecto, tan imposible.

**-¡D-Déjame en paz, maldición! –**Su voz sonó quebrada, volvió a temblar ligeramente.

Pero yo no podía simplemente dejarlo en paz. No después de eso.

No, ya nunca podría dejarlo en paz.

Lo abracé por la espalda, que volviera a dar un respingo se me hizo encantador. Besé su mejilla con cuidado, como si los movimientos muy bruscos pudieran hacerme despertar de aquel sueño.

Y me armé de valor.

**-Me… me gustas… -**Le murmuré volviendo a sentirme inseguro, de pronto cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera alucinado todo- **…Te quiero… -**Aquello ultimo lo susurré tan bajo que apenas pude oírme.

Él guardo silencio.

Había llorado un poco en silencio y yo no comprendía el porqué.

Lo abracé un poco más, deseando que así pudiera comprender que mis sentimientos eran sinceros. Que conmigo allí nunca se sentiría solo.

**-B-Bastardo… -**Murmuró y repentinamente se dio la media vuelta para abrazarme también, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

En cualquier momento me daba un paro cardíaco, la verdad.

Abrí la boca queriendo decir algo más pero la voz ahogada de Lovino fue más rápida.

**-T-También… me g-gustas… y te q-quiero…**

Aquellas palabras tartamudeadas me hicieron sentir tan lleno de algo que no podía explicar. Algo que quería escapárseme por los ojos como lágrimas, por la garganta y por los labios como besos.

Creo que es eso que llaman amor.

**-**_**Mein hertz… -**_Levanté su rostro con cuidado. Y me miró, estaba seguro de que en esos momentos yo estaba sonriendo como idiota, pero no me importó- **…¿Dejarías a este asombroso hombre ser tu novio? …y… ¿Serías el mío?**

Sonrió.

La sonrisa más hermosa que he visto jamás.

**-S-Sí –**Asintió con la cabeza y me abrazó con más fuerza. Y aquello fue más que suficiente para hacerme volver a sentir vivo.

Ya no sería una nación muerta nunca más.

El ascensor sonó con cautela y abrió sus puertas hacia la planta baja. Pero salir ya no era mi objetivo. Ahora solo quería estar allí, abrazando a mi sureño y besándolo con mi alma.

Y cuando las puertas volvieron a cerrarse no nos importo.

* * *

Notitas: Aww yeaaaaah! Soy cursi lo sé D8 no puedo evitarlo~ menos si estoy con mein liebe (¡Mi Chronaromanosa!) Y pues yey, hice esto para celebrar ya 9 meses junto a ella */* danke por hacerme la sujetina más feliz del mundo, niña~ ¡Te amo! Felices 9 mesesoncios! Yay!

…Ah sí sí, estos chicos sexys llamados Prusia e Italia del Sur no me pertenecen (por lo menos no oficialmente A) son de Hidekazu Himaruya, ¡wuhu!


End file.
